1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and a location registration method of a mobile station, a resource control method and a recording medium in the mobile communication system, and more particularly to a mobile communication system that provides the mobile station with radio communication services from a base station via a radio channel, and a location registration method of a mobile station and a control method of the number of radio channel, and a recording medium that records programs of these methods in the mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication system, a mobile station communicates with a base station via a radio channel. Thus, it is necessary for the system to make a decision as to which base station must transmit a signal to the mobile station when the base station carries out a downlink transmission to the mobile station. Thus, to identify the location of the mobile station, the conventional mobile communication system establishes a plurality of location registration areas, and manages the location registration areas in which mobile stations are present. This is called location registration. Here, the location registration area can be an area (cell) covered by a single base station, or an area consisting of a plurality of cells.
In the location registration method of the mobile station in the conventional mobile communication system, every time the mobile station moves across the location registration areas, the mobile station updates its registration under its own initiative (on the side of the mobile station). Therefore, even if the mobile station knows its own visiting location at a certain time in the future, it cannot make the location registration of the visiting location in advance. As a result, it is difficult to carry out flexible location registration control.